


Их история

by lady_almi



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Kudos: 4





	Их история

***

***

Их история начинается с ненависти. Черной, выжигающей все на своем пути. Каждый чувствует, что готов броситься на противника и убить за пережитое унижение. Но оба понимают: они давно не дети и уже никогда не станут ими. Сейчас они — наемники. Наследники двух величайших родов вынуждены добывать себе пропитание убийствами. Ни Рамиро Алва, ни Ричард Горик не хотят соглашаться с такой участью. 

Их отцы дружили, пока Повелитель Скал не убил Повелителя Ветра и был казнен. Детей объявили погибшими в результате несчастного случая и практически выбросили на улицу по прихоти Франциска Оллара: ему оказались не нужны враждебно настроенные герцоги у подножия трона. Кэналлоа перешло по наследству Салине, Надор — Ларакам. Рамиро и Ричарда подобрали бродяги, они же выучили приемам владения холодным оружием.

***

***

Их история продолжается — злорадством.

Встречи редки, их можно пересчитать по пальцам: дороги наемников пересекаются нечасто. Рамиро злобно уставился в пустую кружку, краем глаза наблюдая за Ричардом. Не боясь нападения, но и не желая атаковать, он хотел знать, где находится и чем занят его противник. И хотя Рамиро не рассматривал его, было нечто странное, заметное невооруженным глазом, во взгляде и осанке Ричарда. 

Движения собеседника Окделла — молодого рыжеволосого человека — были стремительны. Ричард отвернулся, отвлекаясь на подошедшую разносчицу, а незнакомец быстро провел рукой над его кружкой. Рамиро задавил в себе порыв предупредить давнего врага. Не его дело, что и с кем пьет Ричард. 

Тот, не задумываясь, опрокинул в себя местное пиво и, кажется, слегка пошатнулся. Рамиро, бросив последний взгляд на Окделла, занялся ароматно пахнущим мясом, принесенным не так давно. Из-за трехдневного голода не до конца прожаренная говяжья отбивная казалась изысканным лакомством. Блюдо было прикончено за несколько минут, и Рамиро, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг, отправился в небольшую комнатку, снятую на ночь.

***

***

Их история продолжается — сочувствием. 

Ночью в трактире шумный переполох, и Рамиро, раздраженный и злой, выходит в коридор. У двери в соседнюю комнату столпились люди. Рамиро шагает в дверной проем и видит на стуле семилетнего мальчика с русыми волосами. Тот смотрит на него доверчиво, в ясных серых глазах отражается огонек свечи. 

— Рамиро? — запинаясь, спрашивает он. Дрожащий детский голос удивительно знаком, но Рамиро не может понять, откуда. Однако наугад говорит:

— Р-ричард, вы? — Тот кивает и начинает взахлеб рассказывать что-то про котенка, истинников и отца.

Рамиро, скривившись, слушает. Потом закрывает дверь перед любопытными зрителями. 

— Ложитесь спать, — приказывает он. 

Дождавшись, пока мальчик заснет, Рамиро гасит свечу и сидит в полной темноте, надеясь, что утром все станет по-прежнему.

***

***

Их история продолжается — взаимопониманием.

Утром ничего, конечно же, не меняется. Рамиро, скрипя зубами, платит за завтрак для себя и Ричарда. Тот весело болтает о тряпичном медвежонке, жалеет, что где-то потерял игрушку. Рамиро удивляет отсутствие вопросов о доме. Казалось, Ричард воспринял все произошедшее как данность. 

Они уходят из трактира в хмурое утро. Прямой лентой стелется под ноги дорога. Заказов нет, и Рамиро зарабатывает на обед тем, что помогает по хозяйству в разных деревнях. Ричард весело играет с детворой, требует от Рамиро сказок и вечно вспоминает о медвежонке. И наконец, не выдержав, Рамиро рано утром срывается в соседнее село на ярмарку, где покупает заветную игрушку. Ричард рад и бросается ему на шею. Рамиро приятно, а в груди разливается странное тепло.

***

***

Их история продолжается — жертвой.

На них нападают в лесу недалеко от Олларии, куда Рамиро подался, надеясь получить заказ. Десять мужчин в одинаковой черной одежде и черных повязках, скрывающих лица. Они остановились, давая наемнику шанс уйти, пока предлагают. Но тот лишь вынул меч из ножен. 

Схватка длилась всего несколько минут. Рамиро старался закрыть собой Ричарда, прилагая для этого все свое мастерство. Но один меч против десяти почти ничто. И, не заметив дротика, который метнул один из врагов, Рамиро упал, раненный в горло. Нападающие шагнули к Ричарду. Тот прижимал к себе игрушечного медвежонка, будто старался защититься им от направленных на него жадных до крови клинков. 

Один из нападавших всадил меч в грудь оцепеневшего от страха Ричарда. Дождавшись, пока тело перестанет биться в агонии, он двинулся назад. Обтерев клинок об одежду Рамиро, он пнул его труп и сплюнул себе под ноги.

***

***

Их история заканчивается смертью. 

Их похоронили в одной могиле: голова к голове. Суровый мужчина с окровавленным мечом в руках и светловолосый мальчик с игрушечным, залитым кровью медвежонком, прижатым к груди. На их могилу часто приносят цветы и рассказывают печальную сказку о верности. 

Их история только начинается.


End file.
